Crimson Mystery
by Reborn Chance Maker
Summary: Crimson Blood's life is always a mystery to himself. Considering he has amnesia, no surprise. Even so, he's able to live the right way with his surrogate family. Now, the time for action has start. With evil like Terumi on the rise, Crimson must fight to his fullest. As he fights, he just might find the key to his past. Will change to rated M later on. Now for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I hope you like my new story, Crimson Mystery. I have only played Chronophatsma Extend so bear with me. This will mainly focus on my oc so I hope you enjoy it. Also, there's a secret to this story is secretly a crossover, the real secret is what's it is. So, for now read, enjoy, follow, and review.**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

 **Prologue: Journey of Discovery**

BOOM! "Gah!"

A warehouse is in ruins. A tower of fire can be seen. In the inferno, it can only be descried as a massacre. Bodies, burnt beyond recognition littered the ruins with only one standing, the cause of this massacre. Standing there is a young man, about 18 years old. He stands 5 feet 10 inches with slightly tan skin. His hair is a short spikey mess with the color of blonde with red streaks and grey eyes. He wears a black muscle shirt with a crimson leather jacket over it. On the back is a black symbol of three roses with the stems cross together with one in left diagonal and vice versa with the third one down the middle. He wears red jeans with a crimson leather belt holding it up and crimson sneakers with black shoelaces. Around his neck is a pendant shape like a crimson rose held up by a black string. His hands are covered by crimson fingerless gloves. In his right hand is a small, black suit case. His left hand is cover is crimson lighting with a single burn.

"Hey!" The young man turns around to see a man in his 30 years man wearing a stereotype cowboy clothes in black color with a futuristic pistol in his left hand and a short sword in his right. "I go to town to eat a good sub sandwich for 30 minutes only to come back my base and men burnt to the ground!" He yells in a western accent.

The young man's hand stops being covered in lighting. He drops in the case and puts his arms around his head and looks at the cowboy with a mocking expression. "Oh yeah. I went there earlier. Good subs, nice people, and a relaxing atmosphere." The cowboy, with an expression of outrage, suddenly struck out his gun hand and fired at his target of rage. Immediately, the young man face went serious and puts his arms down as the energy bullet hits the ground near his feet.

"Don't fuck with me, ya fucker!" The cowboy yells in pure rage. "Tell me, why the fucking hell did you come to my place, kill my men, and burn it to the ground!?" Instead of answering, the young man reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a piece of paper. He show it to the cowboy, showing a poster to the man, who's expression mix of increased anger, realization, and annoyance.

"Homer Sandy AKA Mad Cowboy; bounty of 3 million. Your crimes drug trade," The youth's voice grew angrier, "murder, and fucking rape. To put it simply, I'm here to kill you."

Homer got into a sloppy dual wielding stance, "You fucking horse ass!"

The young man gets into a boxing stance (Vegeta Style) and says with a face filled covered in an expression of clam anger, "My name isn't horse ass, jackass. It's Crimson Blood." The flames around them grew intense, representing their anger at each other.

 **(Play Devil May Cry- Taste the Blood)**

 **The wheel of fate is turning!**

 **Rebel 1**

 **Action!**

Homer brings up his gun to shoot when Crimson disappears. "What in tarnation!?" Homer yells in shock. Crimson appears in front of him and uppercuts him to the air.

Crimson teleports in front of Homer with small vortex. He pulls his arm back and points his palm at him. He thrust his arm forward and yells, **"Slice** **Vortex!"** The vortex turned big and flies to Homer.

"Gaaahhh!" the criminal scream as he spins like a drill, getting cut by the sharp winds. Crimson teleports behind him, grabs him, and flips himself and the criminal, head first to the grounds. They spin like a drill, heading to the ground fast (Primary Lotus: My Style).

" **Firestorm Meteor!"** Crimson yells. He teleports away before they were about to hit the ground. Homer crashes into the ground hard before exploding in a burst of flames. Crimson appears next to the case and picks it up. The remains of Homer are his burning corpses covered in flames with his upper body in the grounds.

 **Distortion Finish!**

Crimson looks at the flame who a little before saying, "I need a shower," and teleports away.

 **Crimson wins. Perfect!**

 **(Song Ends)**

 **In a hotel**

"Yeah, I got the money in my bank account." Crimson says on the phone which looked like a small tablet while drying his hair as it was already night. Currently he is wear only his crimson sweat pants showing off his six pack. "No need to thank me… No, really I'm just glad to kill the bastard... Okay, well thanks again for the cash and have a nice day." Crimson hangs up the phone. He shrinks the phone to a small rectangle and put it on his nightstand next to the bed. He allowed himself to fall to the bed. He looks at the ceiling before sighing. "Two years and still no new memories." He rolls onto his stomach with sad face, "Amnesia is a pain; emotionally and mentally."

"Whining like that won't help, boy."

Crimson screams in surprise, falling off the bed, comically. He quickly gets up to a young girl who looks like she's 12. Her hair was blond and long. Set up in twin pigtail held by two ribbons. She wears a black Lolita dress with red marks on it. With her is a chubby red bat and big black cat. Crimson put his right hand on his heart, "Sweet god Rachael! There's a door right there!" He says point at the door.

The bat and cat, angry at his tone, yelled at him, "How dare you, you increate?" yells the cat. "Yeah! Show respect to the- GAH!" The bat was interrupted by Rachael, who back fist him into the wall before whacking the cat on the head. "OW!"

Rachael glare at her servants. "Quiet, fools. It's 10:00 at the night hour. People are sleeping and the last thing they need are you idiots causing so much racket." She lectures. She got moans of "yes princess" before turning to Crimson who is trying and failing to hold back his laughter. "I see you're amused."

Crimson finally calm enough to talk. "Heh, sorry. Just too funny but anyways," He walks up to the girl. When he gets in front of her and hugs her causing Rachael to be surprise, "Good to see you again, Big Sis." Crimson says with a soft smile. Rachael's expression turned to one of kindness as she hugs him back.

"The feelings truly mutual, little brother." Rachael says softly. They let go of each other. "I see you're being sweet as usual. Consider yourself honor to be treated as my brother." She say jokingly.

Crimson looks at her with smile, "Oh, I am and still grateful."

"It was no issue, Crimson."

"I mean Rachael." Crimson's face turn serious. "When woke up in your guest room, I had nothing but a first name. Then you, Master Valkenhyn, Gii, Nago, even though their pains in ass," They heard a muffle yell if "HEY!" but ignored them. "Master Jubei and big bro Ragna showed up and help me. You took me in, help me when I had literally nothing at all. It's thanks to you guys that I'm the guy I am today." Crimson says.

Rachael was stunned by the speech but understood how Crimson felt. She clearly remember the day Crimson came into their lives. Two years ago, she was meeting with Jubei and Ragna, who she insulted and teased him as usual, when Ragna notice a young boy with multiple wound and torn clothing floating in the nearby river. After getting him out and checking if he was alive, they took him to Rachael's castle. She used a healing ars to heal him. She had Valkenhyn take him to one of the guest room. Afterward, Ragna pointed out the power he felt from him which they did as well. A little while later, Crimson awaken. When asked who he was, he knew nothing but his first name. Seeing he was telling the truth, they started to discuss what to with him; Crimson suddenly start to scream in pain. When they look back at him, they see him cover in fire, lightning, and ice (Some shocking and burning Gii and Nago). A strong gust of wind suddenly hits them but were able to stay standing. Rachael tried to put a limiting seal on him but Crimson started to teleport out of control so she was unable to do so. Luckily, Ragna was able to knock Crimson out with a lucky punch. Rachael quickly put the seal on him before waking him up again. After giving Crimson food, the training started the next day. For the past two, Crimson was taught everything from Ragna, Rachael, Valkenhynn, and Jubei taught him everything he knows. Well, Ragna least of all but he still was a big help. His training was mostly done in Rachael's castle but he was able to train in the outside world. As the years went by Crimson became close to them all. Ragna became a brother to him. Crimson was quickly able to get along with him, mostly due to the fact that Crimson didn't piss him, only jokes and teasing. They would neither hang out, eat good food, train together, joke with each other, and spar together. When Crimson was told about Ragna's past, he swore to help Ragna kick Jin's ass, kill Terumi, and save Saya. Ragna was shocked by this but was thankful to Crimson and hoped that he will fulfill his promise. Valkenhynn taught Crimson close range combat and ways to use his speed while Jubei taught him about seithr control. To Valkenhynn, Crimson was like a grandson he never had not even caring if Crimson called him grandpas. Crimson is like a son that Jubei never had. Even without memories, Jubei saw Crimson an individual that the world needs more of. Crimson admired them greatly after hearing about their battle against the Black Beast and erupted in flames when he heard what Terumi did to them and the other six heroes. Gii and Nago think of Crimson as a good friend though they do get angry when he gets too casual with her. Crimson and Rachel's sibling relationship is an interesting one and a surprising one. Rachel at first wasn't sure how to think of Crimson but the longer Crimson stayed in her castle the more their relationship grew. Crimson was actually good company despite having amnesia. He respects her unlike Ragna, and doesn't insult her. The worst was light teasing back and forth and sarcastic remarks whenever Rachael made a comment on his epic fails during training. At the end of the 1st year of training, Crimson started to call Rachel big sis much her surprise and delight, Gii and Nago's angry (Which was cut short by Rachael's hand.), and Valkenhynn, Jubei, and Ragna's amusement. Rachel permitted it as long as she can call him little brother which he quickly agreed starting their interesting relationship. Crimson is one of the few people who can really get her to open up and will murder anyone who hurts her little brother.

"A fine speech, little brother," Rachael said running a hand through one of her pigtails before her face turned causing Crimson to do the same. "But now let's go to business."

Crimson stands up straight and looks at Rachel, "It's almost time isn't it." Crimson states instead of asking.

Rachael nods, "Yes, soon Ragna will go to the 13th Hierarchical city, Kagusutchi."

"The place of the 100 years' time loop origin for the Black Beast." Crimson states. Crimson learned the truth of the Black Beast 6 months into training. When he learned this, he was shocked beyond shocked but didn't care. To him, big bro Ragna is big bro Ragna, no matter what.

Rachel nods, "And unless we can stop it, it will continue. Luckily, we have you which I'm sure you've already devise a plan."

"Yeah, from the way it goes I could either A: fight Hakuman with Ragna then we could fight the Murakumo Unit together; B: Ragna fights Hakuman while I go to fight the Murakumo Unit; or C: I hold off Hakuman while Ragna goes to fight her." Crimson says seriously.

Rachel thinks for a minute before speaking, "I would have to say B. Your powers will give you a heavy advantage over Hakumen and would be a great assistance to Ragna. However-"

Crimson interrupts Rachel, knowing her concern, "My chance of survival, right? You're worried that I might die." Rachel stayed silence but Crimson knew her answer. He bends down and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel don't worry I'll be alright." Crimson smirks. "Besides, I still have to get my memories. I can't die yet."

Rachel, a little relieve to hear that but still worried, put a hand on his. "Very well." Rachel gives Crimson a stern glare causing Crimson to flinch a little. "But if you die little brother, I will go to hell myself to punish you. Do you understand?" Crimson nods his head rapidly. Rachel may be kind to him but she can be very scary when pissed. A fact Ragna keeps forgetting. Rachel smiles smugly before hugging Crimson which he returns with a smile. "Good." They let go of each other. Rachel gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, little brother." She grabs Gii and Nago before teleporting away.

Crimson looks at the spot Rachel was before punching his fist into his palm and cracks his neck side to sidewith a confident grin on his face, this is his signature pose. "Don't worry, sis. I don't feel like failing." He says with confident.

 **And done. I hope you like my OC. Sorry, the fight scene was short but don't worry there will be long fight scene later so be patent. Also, I'm having contest right now to see who can guess the crossover of this fanfic. The first one to guess right gets to learn the origin of Crimson first and top secret information for my fanfic. Speaking of which, the possible girls to be pair with Crimson so are; Rachel, Makoto, Noel, Bullet, Celica, Kokonoe, and finally Lamada. There will be other girls added to the poll later on and no, harem are not a choice however you can vote on multiple girls at once and if there's a tie than you can guess what will happen. This poll will end in chapter 4. So for now, please recommend this fanfic to others and follow, review (I mean seriously, please review), and favorite my story. For now, Fin!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back everyone. I'm going to make this brief. And yes, I just quoted Ozpin for a good reason. To put it simply, I just want more reviews and stuff like that. Polls still going so if there's no votes by end of the poll, I'll choose. Anyways, to the story.**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

 **Chapter 2: Annoying Wannabe**

"So, this is Kagusutchi," Crimson says stepping out of the ship. He had gone to the ships straight after eating. Now, he just arrived at Kagusutchi port. "Nice place. To thinks that the biggest, crazy ass event ever would happen at this place." Crimson says as he walks into the merchant area. As he walked through the area, he looks around the area to see if he can find Ragna. He sees all sorts of shops, restaurants, home, etc. People can be seen talking, laughing, arguing, or just walking quietly. All and all, it was peaceful to everyone but Crimson.

'To think this place is a location of the most batshit crazy event ever.' Crimson thinks as he arrive at a balcony. He decided to take a break. He spots a bench and lays on it with one leg over the other with the case and phone held up by him. Crimson stares at it with a single question in mind. 'How are these two related to my past?' When Crimson was found, his phone and the item inside the case was found with him. When he checked the phone there was nothing about him it. No picture, no apps, no contacts, no nothing. So, no clues there and the item in the case is seriously not his. The reason is a secret. Crimson looks up to the sky and says out loud, "I wonder where I can find big bro Ragna."

"So, you are related to that criminal! I knew you seemed suspicious the moment I saw you!" Crimson, annoyed that his peace was disturbed looks to the side to see some wannabe ninja. The wannabe is a young adult man with spiky swift back, slightly long brown hair, and amber eyes. He has a long, X-shaped scar across his face. He wears a dark green modified ninja outfit with a big red scarf, silver gauntlets, black fingerless gloves, dark green hakama pants that expose his thighs. He carries a giant nail on his back. To both his sides are some ninja lackeys.

Crimson stands up leaving his things on the bench. He glares hard at them making the lackeys flinch but the wannabe was unfazed. 'Good,' Crimson thinks, 'if this turns to a fight I want it to be a good one. Although, that nail got me curious. Oh well, something for later.' "Who the hell are you?" Crimson asks.

The wannabe starts to do some pose while saying," Hailed by the heavens, earth and people! The one and only Bang Shishigami is now here!" At the end, explosions and confetti appears in the background caused by the lackeys.

Crimson had a "What the fuck!?" look pointed at the wannabe named Bang. "Okay, so is there a reason you're here."

Bang point at Crimson, "You spoke of meeting with the Grim Reaper, correct?"

"And I should answer that why, exactly?" Crimson asks while doing the go on sign with his hand.

"Because if you are, then you are possibly an accomplice of the Grim Reaper!" Bang yells more loudly causing Crimson's ears to ring.

Crimson puts his hands on his ears, hoping to reduce the sound and stop the ringing. "Gah! Shut the fuck up, already, you damn wannabe!"

Bang and his lackeys fell comically hearing this insult. They quickly get up with Bang points at Crimson again, this time angry, "Wannabe! How dare you!"

Crimson, seeing covering his ears seeing that it won't help with the loud ass noise, puts his arm behind his head. His face changed to a mocking expression. "Tell me, how do you like to fight?"

This confused Bang but he answer not seeing the harm, "Why, with honor and justice! Ready for a straight and enemy fully ready." Suddenly, Crimson starts to laugh to the point where he's holding his stomach. Bang, looking like he just got bitch slap, asks, "What are you laughing at?"

Crimson holds up a finger to wait before calming to light chuckles as he speaks, "Hehe, sorry (even though I'm not), but you just said the exact proof that makes you a wannabe ninja." Seeing the wannabe's confused expression, Crimson explains, "Don't get me wrong. Honor and justice are great thing but that's not something you need to think about as a ninja most of time. Your honor is what kept you from the perfect chance to attack me. I was seriously distract, you could have taken me out or at least injure but instead you decided to be a retard and announce yourself like a true retard." Bang had so many twitch marks that it could become a monument to twitch marks. It seemed that he was trying to hold in his anger the best he can. His lackeys, however, released their anger right away.

"That is it! Everyone, get him!"

Bang snapped out and tried to stop them but it was too late. They were already in the air. Crimson just sighed; a tornado formed around his left leg. He brings it up and says, " **Rampart Tornado!** " He does a soccer kick, sending a big tornado right at the lackeys. They could only scream as fly around in the tornado sending them crashing behind Bang creating a cloud of dust. When it cleared, the lackeys were shown with stars flying around his head and cartoon swirl eyes. Bang, seeing this got into a battle stance with face his face full of anger.

"You fiend, prepare for battle. I shall make you pay for what you've done to my men."

Crimson merely shrugs, "Well, they attacked me first but hey, if this is what you then go ahead. But," He punches his left hand into his right palm and cracks his neck in a circle. "Just so you know I don't feel like losing." He said before getting into his battle stance.

 **(Play Blazblue Gale- Bang's Theme)**

 **The Wheel of Fate is turning!**

 **Rebel 1!**

 **Action!**

" **Bang's Unstoppable Double Palm Thrust!"** Bang yells as he attacks with a double flaming punch. Crimson jumps in the air to dodge successfully before landing behind Bang with his back turned to him. Fire covers his feet before he perform a back flip.

" **Burn Arc!"** Crimson says ashis flaming heels hits the tops of Bang's head. Bang falls face first to the ground before quickly getting up. Bang rushes at Crimson with an umbrella in hand. Crimson covers left hands in fire before performing a flaming straight punch.

" **Pyro Straight!"** When Crimson gets closes, Bang teleports away. Bang appears from behind then throws his umbrella into the air. It opens in the air before unleashing a rain of nails above Crimson as Bang yells, " **Shishigami-Style Ultimate Ninja Technique: Steel Rain!"** Not expecting this, Crimson was hit by several dozen nails however if you look closely you could see some sort of crimson force field covering Crimson keeping from being hurt too badly. When it stopped Bang appears behind Crimson and knees him forward before saying, **"Shishigami-Style Secret Technique: Hurricane Fury!"** Bang teleport in front of Crimson trying to grab him but Crimson teleport leaving Bang open in the air.

Crimson appears above Bang with his fingers covered in lighting. He thrust his hands down before saying, **"Hunting Lighting!"** Ten serpentine-like lighting bolts comes out of his fingers. They warp around Bang shocking him painfully. "GGGGAAAAAHHHH!" Bang screams in pain from being shocked. The lighting dissolves making Bang fall to the floor. He gets up but struggles due to being electrocuted. Seeing his chance, Crimson, who landed on his feet earlier, rushes right to Bang. Before Bang knew it, Crimson had his left fist hits Bang's gut before round housing him in the face (Round House! Hah, Chuck Norris. Sorry couldn't resist.) Then uppercuts his chin. Before Bang could go to the air, Crimson grabs his leg before covering him in fire. He swings the burning man down to the ground shouting, **"Burning Victim!"** An explosion was made covering the balcony in smoke.

 **Finish!**

When the smoke cleared it showed a burned Bang implanted face first to the ground. Crimson, on the other hand, is still standing with only a few minor wounds but nothing his healing factor couldn't fix, hands in pockets. "Better get out of here before he wakes up." With that, he teleports away.

 **Crimson Wins!**

 **And done. Sorry if this was too short for you but don't worry other chapters will most likely be longer. On a side note, I would like you to know that I don't hate Bang. It's just that his yelling is fucking annoying. And come on, I'm not wrong about being a wannabe. Ninjas cheat, steal, and sneak attacks. That's obvious. Also, I'm disappointed about the poll. So, if someone does make a vote, I'm choosing the pairing myself. Also, as for the guess the crossover contest, let me help with four hints; 1: His phone, 2: the force field, 3: the healing factor, and finally, 4: this in a form of a question: What female anime characters has grey eyes like Crimson? If you can guess this question than you can figure it out. For now, finish!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone! I have an announcement to make. Starting today, the poll is cancel due to lack of votes. So, I will be picking the pairing for my OC. Also, you will be discovering the secret crossover in the next chapter. I hope you're ready because this chapter and the next are going to be full of epic fights. So, without farther ado, Start!**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

 **Chapter 3: Mystery Brother, Reaper Brother, Cold Psycho Brother**

After defeating Bang, Crimson decides to wait for Ragna at best place for the number one enemy of the NOL, the NOL Carthneal. Crimson is currently on top of a building waiting for Ragna. Luckily, he didn't need to wait too long. The man he considers brother is a young adult man with white spiky hair, a green left eye, red right eye. He wears a vibrant red jacket with two long, thin tails from the back, a black undershirt, and black gloves with red shells on the back of them. On his back is a unusual called Blood-Scythe. This is Ragna the Bloodedge, the world's most wanted criminal. Crimson smiles happily seeing his brother figure once again since it's been eight months since he saw him. He teleports in front of Ragna, causing the older man to jump back in surprise holding his heart to slow the heartbeats.

"The hell!? Crimson," Ragna yells as his heart finally calms. "The fuck man! Scaring me like that!"

Crimson chuckles before saying, "Yeah, well, that's what you get for not seeing me for nine month."

Ragna sighs and shakes his head, "Really? Man, you're petty." He says before smiling with Crimson. They did a fist bump. "Sorry about that man but when you're the world's most wanted man you don't exactly get visiting. Especially, when you're traveling so much with your lone mercenary work."

"True." Crimson nods in agreement. Crimson decided to spend his time waiting for the big event by being a mercenary. Had to buy food somehow. His jobs were usually hunting down crime, rescuing people, finding missing people, etc. What happens to the criminals depends on their crimes. You see, his surrogate family made sure to make him understand that killing is sometimes need to survive which was a good thing he did. In his job, he was hired to find the daughter of a restaurant owner. Turns out she was taken by sex-traffickers. He saved the daughter before anything could be done to her but sadly, other girls weren't so lucky. Seeing them suffering so much made Crimson snap. Every trafficker was either burnt to ash, froze to death, sliced to pieces, and/or electrocuted to death. Instead of burp or feeling regret for what he did, he knew this is what he has to do to defeat Terumi. He vowed that if someone deserves death or make Crimson feel hatred to that pathetic sicko than they get death. It's safe to say he's has a sadistic side and isn't afraid to admit it but he doesn't kill on every mission, just when the criminal are complete sickos like Yuki Terumi.

"So," Ragna says, "safe to say you're my helper that Racheal told me about." He stated. Crimson nods making Ragna sigh. "You do know if you're caught helping me, you'll be a criminal too, right?"

Crimson scoffs before crossing. "I know, don't feel like caring. You're my friend and brother in all but blood. I feel like helping you no matter what."

Ragna merely chuckles at the answer in amusement. "Should have known. Anyways, before we cause hell, how have you been doing?"

"Pretty good, considering something awesome happen to me." Seeing Ragna's curious face he tells him right away. "I. Have. A. Girlfriend." He says slowly while wagging his index finger with a Cheshire smile.

Ragna fell over in surprise before quickly getting up and yells, "What!? Seriously, when did this happen!?"

Crimson laughs like crazy at Ragna's face, holding his side before talking, "Seven months ago."

Ragna manages to calm before speaking again, rubbing the back of his head. "Well shit. Congulations. How did it happen?"

"Well, we met a week since I last saw you before. I was hired to assist a soldier from NOL Intelligence." Crimson happily explained.

Ragna widen. "NOL."

"Yep, they wanted to check an abandon mine because there was some kind of weird activities goes on. The soldier, as you can guess, is my girlfriend. We checked the mine to find out it was being used as a base for a criminal. After being caught, we immediately went to cubstomping the loser." Ragna chuckles hearing this. "After completing the mission, we officially become friends. We started to hang whenever I visited her before I started to realize how much I liked her. I confessed how I felt, she felt the same, and we became a couple."

Ragna smiles, happy his little bro got himself a girl. "You really like this girl, don't you?"

Crimson eyes were filled with love as he went to a daze. "Like, I freaking love her. Bro, she is the one. She's perky, kind, funny, and you never stop smiling around her. Not only that, she's crazy beautiful and sexy as hell. Trust me, I know how sexy."

Ragna had confused expression. "What do-"he quickly came to a realization. "You went that far. Damn. I'm impress but do me a favor and don't tell me the details." Crimson gave thumbs up. "So, what's her name anyway?"

Crimson was more than happy to answer. "Makoto Nanaya. **(AN: Yep, I have paired Makoto with my OC. Why? Because she's my favorite girl, that's why!)** I hope to introduce you two one day but for now let's get down to serious business like," Crimson face quickly turned, "Why no one from Cardinal is coming out to kill? We aren't exactly hiding ourselves."

Ragna's face becomes serious as well. "Yeah, I notice. The weirder thing is I only sense one person inside."

"One, huh. Let's check it out right now." Ragna nods as they quickly went inside.

 **NOL Carndinal**

 **(AN: I'm not going to describe any setting because I suck at it.)**

Crimson and Ragna walk through the Cardinal. As they walk, they sense no signs of life.

Crimson scratches his head in confusion. "The hell did everyone? It make no sense. There's no signs of life at all."

Ragna was just as confused as Crimson. There should be no reason for the Cardinal to have no NOL soldiers. It makes absolutely no sense. Ragna and Crimson suddenly stiffen feeling a huge amount of killing intent. "Crimson?"

"Yeah. I feel it too."

Suddenly, they hear a voice above them. The voice was full of bloodlust and madness as the male spoke. "It's been a long time, hasn't it brother?"

The duo looked up to see the source. On one of the balconies is a slender young man, a little younger than Ragna. He has short, stylish blond hair and green eyes with a psycho smile. He wears a NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style tunic, white gloves, military boots, and a jolting sapphire jacket with red lining and very long, detached sleeves. In his hand is the Yukinesa. Upon seeing him, the duo already knew who this man is. Jin Kisaragi, the little brother of Ragna.

"Ragna." Ragna looks at Crimson with barely contained rage directed at Jin. Crimson look at Ragna with a serious look. "I'll leave you to kick his ass."

Ragna nods before looking at Jin with fury on his face. "Jin!" He jumped as Jin jumps, both swing their respective sword at the same time. The blades collide, creating a shockwave that would blow normal people away. They quickly jumped away from each other before landing.

Jin then starts to laugh insanely, putting his hand on his face. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's been too long brother. Did you miss me?" Jin voice comes out filled with insanity.

"Jin!" Ragna yells at his psycho brother with his voice filled with anger and hatred. "You bastard, the hell are you doing here!?" Although, he already had a guess why

Jin shakes his head, chuckling, still with an insane smile on his face. "Why, to kill you of course. I've been waiting years to kill you. And now, I finally get the chance!"

'Man,' Crimson thinks as he watches them from the side lines. 'I knew he was crazy but not this fucked up. I can't believe Makoto is actually friends with this incest fetish homo-psycho. Hate to see how Tsubaki will react to her crush being like this. Got to blame Yukinesa for the most part but still.'

"Jin," Ragna says, "I will never forgive. It's time we settle this." Ragna gets into his battle stance.

Jin laughs again. "HAHAHAHAHA, yes, let's, brother." Jin says as he prepares for battle.

 **(Play Blazblue: Under Heaven Destruction)**

 **The Wheel of Fate is turning!**

 **Rebel 1!**

 **Action!**

Ragna charges forward first with his fist covered in dark energy. **"Gauntlet Hades!"**

" **Crystal Strike!"** Jin flies an icicle towards Ragna. The attacks connect causing an explosion. Theyjump back then landing. "Come on, brother." Jin speaks in his psycho tone. "I know you can better than that. In fact," Jin gets in front of Ragna with blinding speed. Ragna swings Blood-Scythe in a left arc but Jin counters with a upper slash causing Blood-Scythe to go up in Ragna's hand. Seeing this chance, Jin strikes. "How about I show you!" Jin seems to disappear to a normal eye as he rapidly slashes Ragna freezing him in a crystal of ice. Jin starts to laugh again. "Come on brother! Is that all you got!?"

Crimson watches the battle with an analyzing look. 'Got to admit, Jin is good. He's the opposite of big bro, personality and fighting style. Bro's style is performing powerful, savage slashes while the psycho is elegant, strange for a complete psychopath, and quick. Combine with that ice of his; he is no doubt more powerful than most people. But' Crimson trail of thought goes on as dark energy erupted from the ice showing Ragna ready to strike. 'Big bro is not most people.' Crimson says in his thoughts with a smirk on his face.

Ragna seems to disappear as he appear in front of the surprised Jin who tried to counter but it was too late. Darkness covers Blood-Scythe as he delivers a strong upper slash yelling, **"Inferno Divider!"** The brothers are rise all the way to the air as Ragna slashes Jin creating orbs that Ragna absorbs which heals him. "I'm not done yet!" Ragna hits does a combo, hitting Jin hard before performing a hard ax kick sending the psycho crashing hard to the ground creating a large smoke cloud.

 **Finish!**

 **(End Song)**

The cloun clears showing a heavily injured Jin. Ragna lands with wounds healed. "Still the same, Jin." Ragna says, happy to have vent out his angry.

 **Ragna win!**

Crimson walks up to Ragna with his hands in his pockets. "Happy?"

Ragna lets out a sigh. "Yeah, feels good to do that after so many years."

They hear a cough and turn to see it was a barely conscious Jin. "What are you waiting for brother? Aren't you going to kill?"

Ragna just simply turned and walk away with Crimson following as he says, "I've already wasted enough time with you. Just leave alone."

Jin let out a painful chuckled. "That's why you'll always fail, brother. You can't protect anyone. Can't protect anyone, ever." He says before passing out. The pair just continues walking.

 **A Little Later**

The pair had found an elevator after the fight. The two had just walked out of it and are now searching for the Cauldron.

"I sense the Cauldron." Says Crimson as they walk.

"Yeah, we should be there soon." Ragna says as he looks around.

'Yeah, not without trouble.' Crimson was thinking about Hakumen. According to Racheal, he always comes to face off against Ragna. The only reason Ragna had gotten past him was because of Jubei's daughter, Kokonoe. Suddenly, they feel a strong pressure hitting them. 'Think of the devil and he shall appear.'

"The hell is this pressure. I never felt anything like it before." Ragna says as he grips the Azure Grimoire which was shaking like crazy. "Even the Azure is shaking. What's going on?"

Crimson sees someone ahead; Right away he knew who it was as he point to him. "Bro look." He says nervously as he knew things were going to get real crazy now.

Ragna looks to see the source of this pressure. In front of them is a tall man that looks like a fusion of a cyborg and samurai with heavy white armor with a large body suit and a high color with a traditional hakama. He has a long grey pony tail. The oddest thing about him is his mask with two horns that makes him seem faceless and very long sword. As he grips his sword, he starts to speak, "I am the void. I am the steel." He takes out his sword making it look like a ghost as it comes out the side of the sheath. "I am the sword." As he speaks the pressure gets stronger as the pair find it a little hard to this blade, I will cut down all sins and destroy evil! I am Hakumen. The end near for you two, Dark one and Distortion!" He shouts out as he gets into his stance.

'So, this is Hakumen. I better get serious or else we're dead.' Crimson thinks as he knew this was going to be be his hardest fight yet.

 **And finish. Looks like the red duo are in for some serious shit as they finally meet Hakumen. What will happen, you'll have to wait. By the way, a viewer sent me an message about Crimson's moral and how he feels about his killing. In case he didn't get it in the story; Crimson does enjoy kill if the people deserve however he can get be a sadist when he fights but that can change if he's pissed off. To describe Crimson's personality, he is playful, calm when he wants to be, same with his sadistic side and kind and caring depending on the person. I hope you can understand better. So, please favorite, follow, and review, please. Also, I'll be making a lemon story between my OC and Makoto so watch out for that. For now, finish!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay but there were some complications with my flash drive causing me to rewrite this chapter several times. But don't worry I will keep on write plus we shall finally find out the big mystery crossover is. Also, Makoto will finally appear in this. So, now let us start!**

 **Don't own Blazblue**

 **Chapter 4: White Hero and Two Keys to the Past**

Crimson was nervous but who could blame him. Hakumen is one of the Six Heroes for a good reason. Not to mention the deadly pressure the deadly warrior was giving off. Crimson was originally planning on facing him on his own so Ragna can be at full strength so he can face off against the Murakumo Unit but looking at the situation Crimson knew it better to fight with Ragna.

"I don't know who you are but if you don't get out of the way than I will get through you the hard way, you bitch!" Ragna say with a voice full of impatient.

Crimson looks towards his all but blood brother. "Don't get cocky, bro. We are now facing off against Hakumen." Ragna looks at Crimson with shock.

"Seriously, he's one of the Six Heroes."

"How do you not know?"

"Well sorry, I knew the name but not what he looks like."

"Whatever," Crimson says rolling his eyes. 'Seriously bro, sometimes you're so stupid.'

"I can tell you're calling me stupid but I'll punch you later. For now, let's kickass!" Ragna says getting into his battle stance as did Crimson after putting the case away.

"Facing me will to a fate of inviable death. A fate I shall gladly lead you both to, dark one and distortion." Said Hakumen as he prepares for battle.

 **Play Hakumen Theme: Susanoo**

 **The Wheel of Fate is turning!**

 **Rebel!**

 **Action!**

" **Burn Pack!" "Dead Spike!"** Crimson summons a pack of fire wolf then sends them at Hakumen as Ragna sends a dark beast head at them same time. As they get close Hakumen swings his sword in a horizontal wide arc destroying them with ease causing an explosion. Ragna rushes recklessly with Crimson muttering "Idiot," under his breath. Hakumen counters Ragna's left slash before kicking him hard with enough force to send him through several stone pillars. Hakumen was about to pursue him but he was caught off guard by Crimson teleporting in front with his fist ready. Hakumen blocks Crimson's punch but seeing his opponent's smirk made him realize his mistake As Crimson shouts.

" **Flash Shock!"** A 1,000 volts of course through Hakumen's body making him light up like a Chrismas Tree before he teleport several times with Crimson around the area. **"Following Gale!"** Crimson roundhouse kicks Hakumen but was barely moved until a strong gust of wind send him skidding a few feet. Hakumen stop only to see Ragna coming at his side with Crimson coming from the front. Deciding to fight harder Hakumen sets up an attack.

" **Crimson!"** Hakumen turns quickly to Ragna then thrusts his sword hilt into Ragna's gut sending him flying into more pillars before grabbing Crimson's arm, throw him overhead follow by a kick to the gut making him gasp for air. Crimson flies in the air before landing next to Ragna who was groaning on the ground.

"Damn. What's with this guy and sending me through pillars? The mask bitch!" Ragna says, obviously aggravated. The duo gets up groaning from the aches on their bodies.

"Hell if I know. Probably hates you more." Crimson jokes although he knew the real reason.

"Enough playing around." They look to see Hakumen in front with his long over his head. "The end is near who you both." He swings his sword down yelling, **"Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance!"** He sends a large projectile wave at the duo.

"Crap!" They shout before Crimson quickly grabs Ragna and teleports away. The wave travel through the ground, carving a 2 foot cater into the floor.

The duo appears a few feet away only for Hakumen to be appear in their face. 'Crap, he knew I could easily teleport away from his attack so he set us so he can catch us off guard to strike!' Thinking quick, Crimson uses his wind power to send Ragna away, much to his protest. Hakumen slashes Crimson's stomach but as soon as the blade made contact, Crimson started to teleport both of them around the room before Crimson, yelling in pain, was sent flying into the pillar, back first. He falls to the ground front first. Thinking his gut was cut open he focuses on Ragna.

"Crimson!" Ragna yells concern for him before looking at Hakumen with rage. "You'll pay for that!" Ragna holds up his Azure Grimoire before chanting, **"Restriction 666 Released…Dimensional Interference Field Deployed! Blazblue, Active!"** Dark aura covers Ragna as he felt his power rising like crazy. Now powered up, Ragna's right hand turned to a claw made of dark energy. He charges at the white warrior who brings his sword back. When close, he pulls back his arm, then thrusts it and yells out, **"Consumed by Darkness"**

" **Empty Sky Form: Winter's Reposte"** Hakumen strikes at same time. He was expecting only Ragna to be hit but something unexpected happened; He was hit as well. Hakumen's blade and Ragna's claw both dig into each other's chest but Ragna's attack was not done yet. Suddenly, dark energy covered the ground before it burst out of the ground, slashing Hakumen. Hakumen grunts in pain as the darkness slashes him before it finally stops. Using this opportunity to Ragna back away from him before kneeling. Letting out pants Hakumen thinks, 'What's going on? My attack was should've hit him alone and yet he was able to hit me the same time. Also, I shouldn't take this much damage. I've easily have endure the attack. Unless…' Hakumen stiffen of which Ragna noticed.

Ragna lets out a chuckle as he stands back up, "Heh, figure it out huh?"

Just then Hakumen could hear a crackling sound above him. He looks up to see no gut wound Crimson cover in lighting with his left fist pulled back. **"Thunder Crasher!"** Hakumen quickly moves before Crimson crashes, fist first, to the ground causing an explosion of lighting to erupt from the ground.

Hakumen moves a safe distances before speaking, "Now I see. It's the teleportation. Every time I teleported with you, my strength was drained. I'm also guessing the reason you aren't bleeding on the ground is because of one of your abilities."

Crimson grinned mock as Ragna runs up next to him. "We have a winner." Crimson knows he's pushing his luck but he can't help it. He was able to outwit Hakumen, one of the Six Heroes.

"Looks like you underestimated us, you mask bitch." Ragna says ready to strike him with a smirk on his face.

Hakumen was annoyed. To thing this distortion would give him so much trouble to kill the dark one. It's time to stop playing around. Hakumen gets up, spreads his feet, and holds up his sword in front of him. "I'm impressed by your tactic. However," Suddenly, Hakumen was covered in white aura as the air seems to thicken more than it already did. Pressure slammed onto the duo as could sense the soon to be deadly situation.

"Bro," Crimson says, preparing himself. Ragna doesn't say anything as he prepare to strike.

" **Demon- "** Suddenly, energy chains warp around Hakumen as gold circles holds him in place. Everyone gasps in shock at this.

"What the hell!" Ragna shouts in shock.

Crimson, however, seems to recognize the phenomenon. "This is an imprisonment ars. A powerful one at that. But the only who could-"His eyes widen in realization before smiling. "Only you could make something that can hold even the great Hakuman in place, Kokonoe."

Ragna raises an eyebrow in confusion before hearing a voice coming from nowhere. "Smart as ever, Crimson."

"Ok, time out!" Ragna yells. "Crimson, who the hell is talking because I don't see anyone!"

Crimson laughs sheepish. "Right, you haven't met. Bro, the woman talking through her communication center is Professor Kokonoe, head of Sector Seven and Jubei's daughter."

Ragna felt his jaw touch the ground hearing. His daughter, he didn't hear anything about Jubei having a kid. He starts to rub his temples to keep himself from having a migrane from this random piece of information. "Ok, I'm going to save the questions for that subject later and instead ask why the hell you are helping us?"

"She probably wants to use you so she can kill Yuki Terumi because he killed her mother and master's wife, Nine." Crimson explains knowing he's right on the mark.

"The hell Crimson!? You don't go giving away people's goals like that." Kokonoe shouts in anger.

"Hey, might as well say it to avoid headaches. And Ragna before you start, yes the Great Sage Nine is Jubei's wife. Ask Hakuman, he knows all of them." Ragna looks at Hakumen, who just nod as he tries to escape the prison.

Ragna just sigh, "You know what, fuck it. I'll just save the questions for later."

Hakuman starts to speak again. "As entraining as this is, I'm insulted you would dare think that this would hold me." Suddenly, the ars burst open freeing Hakumen.

Crimson and Ragna quickly got into their battle stances. "Shit, should've known that wouldn't hold him for long." Crimson says.

"Don't worry," Kokonoe says, "One of my subordinates said this might happen so I decided to go without her back up plan." The duo looked confused for a minute before they hear Hakuman grunt in shock. They see him cover in black energy in the air.

"Yes, after 30 minutes of arguing." A girl's voice spoke out. The three warriors look to see three girls while hearing Kokonoe yell "Hey!" Which they ignored . The oldest seems to be two years older than Crimson.

The oldest has long red hair tied to a pony tail, green eyes, and peach skin. She stood two inches taller than Crimson. She has a slim figure with E-cup breasts. She wore a light-brown female gladiator armor with a matching armor skirt that reach to her mid-thigh. She wore brown combat boots. She also wore brown leather gauntlets. A circle shield with razor edge and a javelin that looks combined with a gun.

The girl to her left looked to be the same age as Crimson. She has short, rather curly orange hair that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She's one inch shorter than Crimson. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a light-green skin tight bodysuit that showing off her curves including her C-cup breasts. On her shoulders are covered by red shoulder armor. On the back of her legs are red gun blades on each one.

The last girl a squirrel-type beastkin young lady with short brown hair, a big curly brown tail, hazel eyes, and large breasts. Her outfit an orange fighter top showing half of her bosom, two tonfas, black strap panties with an orange skirt-like cloth, long black stocking, and orange boots.

The last girl is someone Crimson recognizes all too well. "Makoto!" Crimson yells in shock that his girlfriend is here of all places at a time like this.

"Hi, Crimson! Glad to see you here!" Makoto says happily.

"Wait!" Ragna shouts in surprise before point at the squirrel girl. He took a good long look. He figured Crimson's girl was something but looking at her and knowing his little brother did that, he had one thought, 'Damn!' He thinks taking a good long look at Makoto's…

"Bro," Ragna snaps out of his daze to look at an annoyed Crimson with sparks covering his hand. "You should take a guess what I do to idiots who stare at certain areas of Makoto too long." Ragna just raise his hands in defense, knowing that pissing off Crimson can cause death. Example, when a drunk decided to harass a innocent girl leading to the drunk turning into barely living bacon.

Hakuman, meanwhile, was studying the newcomer while floating in the air. 'Why is Makoto here? It makes no sense, this never happened before. And those girls with her; there's no doubt, their distortions as well. But where did they come from? Could they have been the ones from that day two years ago?'

Crimson and Ragna noticed the red head and orange head staring at Crimson with faces full of happiness. Before Crimson can ask anything the red head spoke with a voice full of happiness, "It's true, you are here. To think we would see you again."

Suddenly, Crimson was tackled by the two girls causing Hakuman to drop to the ground landing on his face. He decided to wait to see what happens. Before Crimson can yell, he felt tears on face only to realize there're from the girls. Looking closely, they closely he notice they're tears of joy. Orange spoke, "Salutations, Crimson. I-I c-can't believe it's really you." Both girls wouldn't stop crying, confusing Crimson. Ragna was going to walk up to them till he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks to see Makoto who shakes her head telling him to not interfere.

Crimson, realizing something, decided to ask something that he wanted to ask for the answers he needs for a long time. "You know who I am?"

The girls' smiles turned sadly before nodding. Red spoke, "Yes, although I wish that our reunion was happier for all of us."

Crimson was about to speak until he hears a ringing. His head starts to hurt. Suddenly, he sees images of the mysteries girls with him and other people; laughing together, hanging out together, and fighting together but for some reason he was paying special attention to two certain girl, a blonde, two years older than him, and a girl the same age as him that looks just like him only with black hair instead of blonde. The people who aren't trying to killing looked concern. They were about to check on him when he spoke something that surprises them all.

"Pyrrha Nikos and Penny Polendia, I remember you now."

 **That's right people! This is a RWBY crossover. Did you see that coming!? Well, you would've if you took the time to actually guess! But that's in the past now. Anyways, we got Pyrrha and Penny here. If you want to know how they got to the Blazblue world than keep reading. Also, they will be paired with someone but I can't decide on whom so send me a review or PM to vote. In other news, this fanfic will be moved to the crossover section so look out for that along with my newest lemon fanfic, Wild Night, which is basically my OC and Makoto having a wild time so look forward to that. By the way does anyone know how to make a backup email; if you do please PM me. So, for now, Finish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone but I have lost modivation for writing this story plus I can tell I did sloppy work. So, if someone can adopt this than please make it a awesome story. Also, you take ownership of Wild Night too if you want to just PM and it's yours to keep and possibly rewrite if you choose to.**


End file.
